


Gifted

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff Fic, Gen, Genichiro's parents are here too, Pre-game fic, bby! Genichiro, headcanon: Genichiro's mum was an archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Genichiro thinks his grandfather is the best swordsman ever.One day he wants to grow up to be that good.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff for you all. Little bit of not angst but foreboding at the end. Pre-game fluff and after this im going back to angst cause more people seem to like the bittersweet XD thanks for reading I appreciate it so much ♡♡

Genichiro tells his grandfather quite seriously at four years old that he wants to grow up to be as good a fighter as him. And to show his determination he tries valiantly to lift Isshin's sword which is longer than he is tall. He manages a wobbly lift but it's a heavy weight for young arms.

Isshin smiles, laughing and he take his sword back "I'm sure you will be a great sword master one day grandson. Perhaps though you should start with a blade more suited to your hand." He holds out the present he'd commissioned, a practice sword the perfect length and weight for his grandson.

Genichiros eyes go wide and he takes the blade reverently, "you're the best grandfather! Thank you!"  
"If your mum and dad agree I'll teach you how to use it" Isshin says ruffling his hair.

His dad tells him to show his mother his present and that if Isshin's offering to teach him he should be honoured to accept.  
"He's going to grow up more like you than me," he tells Isshin as they watch Genichiro bounce over to show off his sword to his mum.

Isshin smiles "He's going to grow up to be a credit to both of us. He's an Ashina through and through. I'll teach him the basics and then do you know Lady Tomoe? I think she'd make a good instructor for him as well, to move with that kind of dancers grace will give him an advantage should he ever have to fight in earnest."

Genichiro's mother stalks over and tells Isshin that he's stolen her thunder as she'd planned to get her boy a bow for his birthday. But she still will, if only to show him that there's more options in a fight than just whacking people with metal sticks. 

Genichiro carries his mother's bow for years after until he outgrows it. And in his room in a chest is a half dozen swords that Isshin had made for him before his father had passed down his own sword.

Sometimes he wishes that maybe he would have a child that he could give them to. But Ashina comes first.


End file.
